


Midsummer Evening

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Picnic."Hermione gets home early, and finds a pleasant surprise waiting for her.Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Midsummer Evening

Hermione gets home early, for once, kicks her shoes off at the door and calls, “I’m home!” down the hall towards the kitchen as she heads for the bedroom to change out of her work clothes and into something that doesn’t scream ‘Extremely Competent War Hero, Listen To Me’ the way Harry claims her good robes do.

Somewhat to her surprise, no one comes in to distract her while she’s changing, and she wanders out in jeans and a t-shirt some minutes later, wondering where her boys are.

Not in the kitchen. Not in the living room. Did they forget to tell her they’d be staying out late? Was there a problem at the store?

She checks the porch more out of thoroughness than anything else - they don’t exactly use the porch much, though Neville has provided them with half a dozen potted plants to decorate it that he swears up and down don’t need any attention - and is genuinely surprised when the opening door is greeted by Ron yelping, “Wait, it’s not ready yet!”

Hermione steps backwards and blinks at the door. There’s some hurried muttering from outside, and then Viktor opens the door all the way with a courtly bow. “ _Now_ is ready,” he says.

“I was about to die of curiosity,” Hermione informs him and steps out onto the porch to discover - a picnic. Checkered blanket, picnic basket, set of champagne flutes -

“Did I forget our anniversary again?” she asks ruefully.

Ron grins at her and tugs her down to sit beside him. “Nope! Viktor wanted to do something special because it’s a beautiful day.”

“Oh good,” Hermione says as Viktor settles on her other side. “And it _is_ a beautiful day.”

“And we sold out of Firebolt 8s, so we closed early,” Ron adds.

“Didn’t you just get a shipment in yesterday?” Hermione asks, as Viktor opens the picnic basket and begins producing an astonishing amount of food - far more than the basket ought to hold, but then, Hermione charmed it herself about a year ago.

“Yes, but then Ginny came in to buy one,” Ron says, grinning.

“Ah,” says Hermione, who has had encounters before with the horde of rabid fans following Famous Holyhead Harpies Captain Ginevra Weasley (huzzah!) around.

“You are also home early,” Viktor says, kissing her shoulder and passing her a plate.

“For a wonder, I got all my paperwork done, and everyone else decided it was too nice a day to stay in the office,” Hermione says.

“Well, they were right,” Ron says, and stretches out on the blanket, head in her lap. “This is much better.”

“Should we feed you?” Hermione teases. Ron grins up at her.

“Definitely,” he says, and Viktor chuckles and drops a strawberry into Ron’s mouth, and Hermione finds herself laughing, bubbling over suddenly with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly this is in the same universe as By Any Other Name.


End file.
